Where Do We Go From Here?
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Takes place during and after Not Fade Away, rated PG13 for some language. Basically it's just what I want to happen to everyone after the battle with The Senior Partners. Now Complete!
1. Until the Day I die

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 1: Until the Day I Die

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the character from Ats or Btvs, sadly, they all belong to Joss Whedon.

A few quick notes to help make the story easier to understand: Takes place after Not Fade Away. Lorne has a change of heart and comes to the alley to help the group fight. Illyeria used some of her remaining powers to prevent Wesley from dying and brought him back to The Hyperion with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel and the others looked down the alley toward the approaching demon horde. Angel had expected Wolfram & Hart to come at them with everything they had and sure enough, that's exactly what they did. Angel knew that Spike, Illyeria, and himself could hold their own in any good brawl, but this was too much for even them. Even if Wesley and Gunn were fighting without their injuries, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Y'know we're gonna die, right?" asked Angel as he looked over at Spike.

"Aren't you optimistic," replied Spike sarcastically.

"I cannot believe the insolence of these creatures. Once they bowed before me and now they dare to rise up against me?" commented Illyeria.

Angel looked over at Spike who has started humming 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell. The older vampire rolled his eyes before directing his attention back to the demon horde.

"In terms of a plan?" asked Spike, not taking his eyes off of the horde.

"We fight," said Angel as he took a step forward.

Spike gave Angel a look that said _No shit Sherlock_. "Bit more specific?"

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

"Of course you do," said Spike under his breath as the demon horde attacked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I know it's short, I'll try to make the others longer.

The reason I had Spike hum Tainted Love, is because it says ". . . once I ran to you, now I run from you . . ." it fits in with Illyeria's feelings of betrayal.


	2. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 2: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel looked over to see how Wesley was doing. He, along with Lorne were using magicks to destroy the oncoming demons before they reached Angel and the others. Angel had to hand it to Wesley, he'd gone from awkward Watcher, to rogue a demon hunter/sorcerer with relative ease. Further down the alley Gunn was doing his best to fight off the oncoming demons, thankfully Illyeria was with him to thin out his work load.

Spike was using whatever he could get his hands on as a weapon. Angel had watched him so far use a two-by-four, a piece of steel rebar, a large dumpster on wheels, and a demon's own arm as weapons. That where the two vampires were the most not alike, Angel stuck to the classic martial arts' style while Spike preferred the street fighting technique. Angel would rely on fists and fangs when no conventional weapon was available, where as Spike would grab whatever was around and turn it into a weapon.

The group had managed to reduce the horde to a manageable number when Gunn finally gave out.

"Illyeria, get Gunn inside," called Angel as he punched a Deevak demon in the face.

Illyeria looked from the demon horde to Gunn and then back at Angel. "I'll make sure he reaches safety."

Angel watched as Illyeria scooped up Gunn and took off for the back door of The Hyperion.

"He hung on 'ell of a lot longer then ten bloody minutes." Spike kicked a demon in the solar plexis.

"He's pretty tough for a human." Angel ducked as the demon behind him got its head cut off instead of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked into the apartment to find Dawn and Andrew having a pillow fight in the livingroom. There were little feathers all over the furniture and the floor and it appeared to be snowing.

"I'm not even going to ask why."

"Oh hey Buffy!" said Dawn as she gave a little wave to her sister. "How was your date with Ryan?"

"Awful," replied the Slayer as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Really? 'Cause you were gone for like a week," said Andrew as he took a seat on Buffy's left and Dawn took one on her right.

"Well we went out dancing and then he asked if I'd ever been to Paris and I said no and so he suggested that we go there. I wouldn't have normally said yes, but you two had plans for the entire week and I figured you'd be fine."

"So what went wrong?" asked Dawn.

"Everything," sighed Buffy. "Ryan seemed like such a nice guy and then we got to Paris and spent the entire week together and it just seemed like he was a totally different person. I don't know, maybe it was because we had all day to spend with each other because I didn't need to get home and so he didn't feel like he needed to make every moment count or if he was just showing his true colors. Whatever it was, I didn't like it."

"So The Immortal is no more?" asked Andrew.

"No more Mr. Immortal. So, what did you two do?" said Buffy, changing the subject.

"Well, the first night when you went dancing, Dawn went to the movies with her friends, I ordered in and then Spike and Angel dropped by, and I got ready for my–,"

"Wait, let's rewind for a second. Who came over?" asked Buffy.

"What? No one came over, where'd you come up with that idea?" Andrew looked at Buffy with a terrified expression.

"You just said that someone dropped by and I could've sworn that you said Spike and Angel. God I must be losing my mind, Spike and Angel couldn't have been here, because for one Spike's dead and secondly Angel's busy being evil in LA."

"Well you see Buffy, they did kind of come over," said Andrew.

"What!?" shrieked both Summers women in unison.

"They came over looking for you and then they left to get the Capo of something and then they came back and then they left."

"Andrew! Why the hell didn't you call me!?"

"Well, when I saw Spike in LA, he made me promise not too."

"Are you telling me that you've known that Spike was back ever since you went to get Dana?" Buffy looked somewhat hurt, but mostly angry.

"Yeah." Andrew looked anywhere, but at Buffy.

"Dawn call Willow and see if she can meet us at the airport tomorrow," said Buffy as she got up and headed toward her room.

"Why are we going to be at the airport tomorrow?" asked Dawn.

"We're going to LA."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay Wes?" asked Angel as he snapped the neck of an approaching demon.

"Fine, I'm just a little tired is all," replied the Brit.

Angel looked at Wesley for a moment longer before turning his attention back toward the demons.

"These beings are a useless waste of life that I shall be more then happy to rid this planet of."

Spike turned to see Illyeria rip apart a Kith'harn demon who used to work for Vail.

"Have I mentioned how much of a team player you are Blue?" called Spike with a smile.

"This battle will soon be over with and that will displease me," replied Illyeria.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that this isn't the last of it," called Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

This chapter was way longer then the last one. This is my first fic that I've been able to post, so please be kind and bare with me. Please review, and if you have any suggestions go ahead and send them to me through a review.


	3. Picking Up the Pieces

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 3: Picking Up the Pieces

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is probably gonna sting a little mate."

"Just do it," replied Gunn through clenched teeth.

Spike slowly poured the whiskey onto Gunn's wound.

"Holy crap!" shouted Gunn.

"I told ya it would sting," said Spike as he dabbed at the excess whiskey.

"You should remain calm while your wound is being cleansed. Tension just makes it hurt more," said Illyeria as she looked over at Gunn from her spot by the door.

"Thanks for the tip." Gunn slowly let out a long shaky breath as the pain from the peroxide began to subside.

"Would you like to know how Wesley is doing?" asked Illyeria as she came to stand next to Spike.

"How is the poor bloke doing?" Spike began to wrap Gunn's wound with gauze.

"The wound he suffered while fighting Vail has been cleansed and covered with gauze. Angel would like to treat it further, but we do not have the resources at this time."

"We'll have to go out and get some supplies," said Gunn.

"This is turning into Sunnyhell all over again."

"What happened in this Sunnyhell?" asked Illyeria.

"The First evil decided to come out and play. All done mate." Spike helped Gunn sit up.

"You mean The First evil started a war?"

"Yeah, probably the biggest one The Scoobies and The Slayer have ever faced. It destroyed the entire town." Spike poured some of the whiskey into a glass and then put the cap back on it.

"I have a feeling that the wolf, ram, and heart will cause an even more disastrous war," replied Illyeria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn wrapped the phone cord around her finger as she waited for Willow to answer. Buffy was busy packing what seemed like everything she owned into one suitcase while Andrew paced all over the house, not knowing exactly what to do. Dawn had kind of zoned out and didn't hear Willow when she first picked up the phone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh! Sorry Will, it's me Dawn."

"Hey Dawnie, what's up?"

"Well . . ." Dawn didn't really know how to begin.

"Is something wrong?" asked Willow, a hint of panic in her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong . . . at least I don't think anything's wrong. Buffy wants to know if you can meet us at the airport here in Rome tomorrow."

"Well, Xander's here in town."

"When did he get in?" Dawn glanced over at Andrew who was now rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Last night, he got his eye fixed by a Shaman and wanted to celebrate. Are you sure nothing's wrong? I mean, is Buffy planning on going somewhere or does she just want me to come and visit?" asked a confused Willow.

"Well . . . " Dawn took a deep breath. "Buffy broke up with Ryan and then Andrew told us that Spike's alive and in LA and that he's been alive for a few months now and now Buffy wants us all to go to LA."

"Wow! That's a lot, when did this all happen?"

"Spike and Angel dropped by last week, Buffy broke up with Ryan last night and she wants us to go to LA tomorrow." Dawn looked over her shoulder and into Buffy's room.

"Here hold on, let me talk to Xander." Dawn heard Willow sit the phone down and then heard Xander and Willow talk about something, but she couldn't make out the words. "Okay I'm back, we can catch the midnight flight and be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Great, I'll tell Buffy."

"Do you know how long she's planning on staying?"

"Well, she's packing everything she's got, so I'd say anywhere from a week to a month."

"Okay, well, I guess I better go so we can get ready," said Willow.

"Kay, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya," replied Willow as both women hung up the phone.

"She is coming?" called Buffy.

"Yeah, she and Xander are catching the midnight flight. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Dawn headed toward her sisters room with Andrew in tow.

"Why's Xander coming?" asked Buffy as the two entered the room.

"He was visiting with Willow." Dawn went over to get some things out of Buffy's closet.

"Oh, okay," said Buffy as she took the pair of shoes out of Dawn's hand and stuffed them into the suitcase. "Andrew, go online and buy our tickets."

"Okay," said Andrew as he got up and headed for the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wesley, is there some sort of cleaning spell that you could whip up?" asked Gunn as he looked around the dusty hotel.

"I could find something to do the actual cleaning," said Wesley as he fixed his glasses. "All we'd have to do would be to take out the things that are in storage."

"Go ahead and do that Wes," said Angel. "We don't have time to waste on dusting. We need this place up and running as soon as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got our tickets," said Andrew as he walked back into Dawn's room where the two sisters where now packing Dawn's stuff.

"Great, what times our flight?" Buffy folded one of Dawn's shirts.

"Four-thirty, Willow and Xander get here at three-thirty that gives us an hour to get their luggage from baggage claim and recheck for the flight to Los Angeles. We have to switch planes in Cleveland and so we'll have about two hours where we'll just get to roam the Cleveland airport."

"Is that the best you could get?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I tried to find something quicker, but I couldn't." Andrew took a seat on the edge of Dawn's bed.

"That'll just have to do then," replied Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, are we all set?" Buffy looked at everyone in the group. "Where's Andrew?"

"I don't know. He was here just a minute ago." Willow looked around the airport.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," suggested Dawn.

Buffy scanned the crowd for Andrew. "I found him."

"Sorry, I had to pee," said Andrew as he came over to the group.

"I told ya that's what it was," said Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike walked into The Hyperion carrying two huge boxes stacked on top of each other, along with a large duffle bag slung over each shoulder. He carefully sat the boxes down on the newly cleaned lobby desk and then sat the duffle bags on the floor beside it. Since Wesley and Gunn were injured still, they stayed at the hotel cleaning with Lorne while and Angel and Illyeria went to patrol and so Spike got stuck with buying groceries and getting everyone's stuff from their apartments. Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne all handed over their house keys along with Fred's and the key's to Gunn's truck. Wesley wrote down each of their addresses along with brief directions and then gave Spike the money Angel had left for groceries.

"Did you get everything in one trip?" asked Gunn as he came down stairs.

"Yeah, I got clothes for everyone, groceries, weapons, research materials, spell ingredients, toothbrushes and the like, medical stuff, you name it I got it," replied Spike.

"Do you need any help unloading?"

"I could use a hand with the groceries," replied Spike.

"I could get a couple of boxes or something."

"No sir you cannot." Lorne came down stairs along with Wesley. "You're not to lift anything too heavy, doctors orders."

"Fine, I'll just stick to the groceries." Gunn and the others followed Spike outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Part of the Team

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 4: Part of the Team

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike had just finished putting up all of the weapons and spell ingredients when there was a knock on the back door of The Hyperion. Spike paused for a moment debating wether to answer it or not.

"I highly doubt that any baddies are gonna knock before they attack, the Slayer never did anyway." Spike grabbed a sword and headed for the back door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oz and waited in the alley with Faith and Robin for someone to open the door. It was starting to rain and he hoped Angel or somebody would hurry up so he could get out of the rain. When the door finally did open, Oz was shocked to see Spike, armed with a sword on the other side of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Easy there Fang."

"Faith, good to see ya, come on in then." Spike opened the door wider so the three could come in. "What brings ya to LA?"

"An apocalypse and an urgent phone call from Andrew."

"Why'd Andrew call you?" Spike put the sword away.

"So I could give you guys a heads up about hurricane Buffy." Faith took a seat on the couch next to Oz.

"Buffy? What the bloody 'ell is she gonna do?"

"Andrew spilt the beans and so now Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Andrew are all on their way here," said Robin.

"We had to catch a plane so we could beat them here," said Oz.

"Oh Spike this is Oz, Red's ex. Oz this is Spike. I don't think you two were ever properly introduced." Faith introduced the two.

Spike nodded a soundless hello and Oz gave a small wave.

"When will they get here?" Spike took out a cigarette and offered one to Faith and Oz.

"Their plane lands tonight, but if we're lucky they won't show up until tomorrow." Faith accepted the offered cigarette while Oz kindly turned down his.

"This just keeps getting better and better," replied Spike.

Just then Angel and the others came down stairs.

"Faith, what a pleasant surprise," said Wesley.

"Hey guys. Just want to apologize one more time for the whole torture thing."

"I think we've all gotten past that," said Angel.

"Great, so I thought I'd come by and give you guys a hand with the apocalypse."

"We can use all the help that we can get. Would you mind doing me one favor?" asked Angel.

"You name it."

"Go pick up Lindsey or if he's dead go ahead and let us know."

"You want me to go and see if he's dead and if not, bring him back here?" asked Faith.

"Uh huh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey felt a sharp pain in his ribs and tried to move away from whatever was causing it.

"Damn, I guess he's not dead."

Lindsey slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear.

"Faith?"

"That's my name." Faith leaned down so she was eye level with Lindsey who was slumped against the wall. "Now, can you tell me what in the hell you've got going for ya that keeps two bullets to the chest from killing you?"

"Why do you want to know?" groaned Lindsey as he got to his feet.

"Cause I'm supposed to get your sorry ass and I want to know what I have to do in case I should decide to kill you on the way." Faith also got to her feet and followed Lindsey over to the sink.

"You're still upset about that whole Kate thing, aren't you?"

"Why would you ever think that?" replied Faith sarcastically.

"Come on, it was in the past."

"Look, the only reason that I'm not killing you right now, is because Angel asked me to come and get you."

"Is he going to finish me off?" Lindsey turned toward Faith.

"I doubt it, but he had a feeling you'd have some sort of mojo working for ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are your friends?" asked Lindsey as he got into the car with Faith.

"The one driving is my boyfriend Robin and the quiet one is Oz," replied Faith.

"Nice to meet you." Robin pulled out of the alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why'd ya want me back Angel?" asked Lindsey.

"We're dealing with the apocalypse of apocalypses, we can use all of the help we can get," replied Angel.

"So? It quit being my problem when you had Green Bean here shoot me." Lindsey motioned toward Lorne.

"You survived that, I'm sure you could survive being a member of this team," replied Spike.

"You said things were just getting interesting," said Lorne. "Don't you want to see how it ends? This isn't even my forte and I'm sticking around."

"What happens if I say no?" asked Lindsey.

"When Wolfram & Hart gets wind of you being alive, I don't think they'll be too happy. We did bust you out of a living hell after all," said Gunn.

"And if I say yes?"

"You'll have a whole group of people here to watch your back," said Robin.

Lindsey looked at Angel and then at the others in the room and then back at Angel.

"A team full of vampires, werewolves, slayers, demons, and rogue demon hunters?" Lindsey gave the group a once over again. "Might as well add an evil lawyer to the mix?"

"Welcome to the team," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued . . .

Thank for everyone's reviews and ideas.

Rogue


	5. It All Comes Crashing Down

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 5: It All Comes Crashing Down

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had to figure out what direction I wanted to take this fic and that was harder then I thought it would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did you meet up with Faith and Robin?" asked Spike as he and Oz got ready for patrol.

"Heard some rumors about an apocalypse while I was in New Orleans and I just went to the first place that came to mind. I heard that there was a Slayer school up there, I didn't actually know who I'd meet while I was up there." Oz loaded his coat pockets with various small weapons out of the cabinet.

"This certainly is a weird twist of fate." Spike finished lacing up his black Doc Martens and walked over to the weapon's cabinet.

"What do you mean?"

"All of us coming together just in time for the biggest apocalypse to ever rip up the west coast." Spike took out a dagger and stuck it in his duster. "I mean, first Lorne changes his mind and shows up, then you three, now Lindsey, and the Slayer and The Scoobies will be here any second now."

"Maybe it was all prearranged," suggested Oz. "And how do you know if Buffy will even help?"

"She'll help even if it's just to spite us."

"You two really aren't as close as you used to be, are you?"

"Let's just say that we've got history and she's already moved on. Now let's go and get this patrol over with," said Spike as he headed for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When I get my hands on them, I'm going to rip them limb from limb!" shouted Buffy as she stormed out of the hotel room and toward the elevator.

"And I wonder why no one wanted to tell her," whispered Andrew.

"Shut up before she kills you," replied Dawn in a quiet, but cheerful voice, all the while wearing an incredibly fake smile and trying not to move her lips.

"I'm sure they have a good reason for not saying anything," said Willow, trying to calm down her best friend and prevent World War III.

"Well, we're about to find out," hissed Buffy as everyone got into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he!?" shouted Buffy as she entered the lobby of The Hyperion.

"Where's who?" asked Angel.

"Don't play dumb with me Angel, I am _so_ not in the mood right now," replied Buffy.

"Who are you talking about Buffy?"

"Where the hell is Spike!? I know he's here, Andrew already told me, so there's no use in trying to keep it a secret anymore."

"He went out on patrol. He should be back any minute now."

Without saying a word, Buffy went over and sat down on the couch in the middle of the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike walked into The Hyperion followed by Oz. The two had only been in the hotel for a few minutes when Gunn and Lorne came running into the back room.

"What the bloody 'ell's the matter with you two?"

"You've . . . got . . . company," said Gunn as he bent over and tried to catch his breath.

"Who?" asked Oz.

"A pretty little blonde with a fuse not much bigger then she is," replied Lorne.

"That sounds like Buffy," replied Spike.

"Well we weren't properly introduced, but I think you're right," said the green skinned demon.

"I don't know what the girl's problem is, but she just got done chewing out Angel and now she's waiting for you man." Gunn stood up straight and looked at Spike.

"This'll be fun." Spike headed for the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was up off the couch the second Spike walked into the room. She walked over to him until she was just inches away from him. It looked as if she were about to kiss him, but instead she reared back and slapped him, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

"Bloody 'ell woman!" growled Spike.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back?" demanded Buffy. "Did you think that I didn't deserve to know?"

"I was waiting for the right moment." Spike rubbed his cheek.

"Well I think you missed 'the right moment', cause here I am and here you are with the not telling me." Buffy put her hands on her hips. "How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through, you couldn't even been bothered to pick up the phone?"

"_After everything we've been through_? Don't you mean after everything that _I've_ been through? Last time I checked the trials and tribulations of our relationship were pretty one sided Luv." Spike was starting to get annoyed with Buffy.

Buffy looked offended.

"How can you be that selfish? I went through just as much stress as you did."

"And what stress was that?"

"I had to deal with what my friends thought of you and our relationship. I had to deal with choosing between them and you."

"Wrong again Pet. For you to have dealt with it, you would've actually had to have _told _them that we were in a relationship, but you didn't. They didn't know until we broke up and Anya and I had our little run in."

"You still could've called. I cried myself to sleep every night thinking about you."

"Hard to pick up a phone when you're a ghost Pet and I seriously doubt that you cried yourself to sleep every night thinking about me. Wouldn't that hurt The Immortal's feelings? You crying during your dates and what not?"

Buffy's eyes widened at this.

"How do you know about Ryan and I?"

"Word travels fast."

"You _were_ spying on me, weren't you? Even after I sent that one to the hospital." Buffy turned her attention to Angel.

"It was only to make sure that you were okay," replied the older vampire.

"I can't believe you two. You don't have the balls to tell me that you're alive and yet you can send your goon squad out to spy on me?"

"Why'd you come 'ere Slayer? Surely it wasn't just to harp and bitch." Spike was quickly moving past annoyed and straight into pissed.

"I _came here_ because Andrew told me that you two dropped by a few weeks ago."

"So it was to harp and bitch," confirmed Angel. "Look, we have the mother of all apocalypses on our hands right now, so unless you're going to be useful, I suggest you head on back to Rome."

"The mother of all apocalypses?" asked Buffy.

"My god, how far out of the loop are you B? I mean, I know you've cut back on your slaying, but how could you not feel this coming our way?" commented Faith.

"I've been busy and besides, why should I trust you anyway? You work for Wolfram & Hart. How do we know this isn't some big trick?"

"Yes, a multidimensional law firm that serves some of the foulest things ever to crawl their way out of the bowels of hell has nothing better to do then stage an apocalypse to destroy you," replied Spike sarcastically. "You're not even the only Slayer anymore Buffy. No use killing you, half the population of teenage girls are Slayers now."

"If it's really this bad then we should stick around, shouldn't we?" suggested Willow. "I mean, better to band together then split up."

"We're not the type to turn down a favor." Angel looked at Willow and then at Buffy and The Scoobies.

"I guess we cans stay and lend a hand," replied Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

This was a bit longer then the rest. Thanks for all of the reviews, they're very encouraging. This is the first fic that I've shown to people other then friends and family and I'm glad so many of you like it.

I'm thinking about starting another fic, so if you have any pairings you'd like to see or a storyline that you think would be funny, just let me know. If I choose you're idea I'll give you credit for coming up with it and I'm always willing to take suggestions.


	6. The New HQ

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 6: The New HQ

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is way better then our base of operations for the last apocalypse," commented Andrew as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm mean in Sunnydale we had one bathroom for twenty-six people to use and here, everyone has their own bathroom," added Dawn as she and Andrew came into the lobby.

Angel, Spike, Gunn, Oz, and Xander had spent the last two days turning the lobby into the ultimate research area. They'd brought down some book cases that used to be in the upstairs training room and placed them around the lobby. Wesley, Andrew, and Willow then organized all of the books and put them on the shelves. Spike found a couple of old tables down in the basement that he brought up and Xander had found the chairs to go with them. Angel looked around and found a small cabinet that Willow and Wesley could place their spell ingredients in as well.

"I called Giles this morning," said Buffy as she got some supplies so Willow could put a protection spell around the building.

"What'd he say?" asked Dawn.

"He and some potentials will be here within the week." Buffy grabbed a pouch full of crystals and handed it to Willow.

"That's just what we need, a hotel full of teenage girls," commented Spike as he and Oz came up from the basement.

"If Wolfram & Hart are as tough as everyone says they are, we'll need the extra man power," said Buffy.

"Buffy, can you hand me that jar of the mud looking stuff." Willow pointed to the desired object.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" asked Buffy as she handed over the jar.

"It's actually better if you don't know," replied the witch.

"If we've got Slayers on the way, someone needs to go to the store again," said Angel.

"We can do it," said Oz, volunteering himself and Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angel said we were expecting some Slayers, but you've got enough food to feed a small country," said Gunn as he and Lindsey helped Spike and Oz put up the groceries.

"Slayers eat from the time they get up until the time they go to sleep and usually they'll get up for a snack too." Spike put up a box of Coco-Puffs.

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit," replied Gunn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh . . . my . . . god," said Gunn pausing in between each word.

"It never stops," added Lindsey.

"This is worse then watching models at a buffet table," said Lorne in awe as he looked into the kitchen.

"I warned ya," replied Spike.

"Slayers have an unusually high metabolism," said Wesley as he came up behind the group of men that were gathered outside of the kitchen watching the Slayers eat breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do not understand these strange beings that you call Slayers. They appear to be small and fragile, yet they consume more food in a week, then my entire army would consume in a year," commented Illyeria.

"Now we know why there's usually only one, you wouldn't be able to feed any others," said Lorne.

"Well at least they cut down on how much we have to patrol," added Gunn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked into Willow's room to find the red head sitting in the middle of her bed staring off into space.

"Are you okay Wills?"

"I can't believe he's here." Willow looked up at Buffy.

"You can't believe who's here?"

"Oz, I haven't seen or heard from him since he left Sunnydale and then poof here he is and here I am."

"It is a bit weird seeing him after all of these years." Buffy took a seat on the bed.

"A _bit_ weird? Try uber weird. Seeing him here, it's bringing back all of these old feelings that I thought were gone."

"What type of old feelings?"

"Like the lusty kind of old feelings." Willow looked over at Buffy.

"Oh, well, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with that!? I'm _gay_ Buffy. I shouldn't be all up with the lustiness."

"Well actually, I think you're more bi. I mean, you didn't go for girls until after high school, so that's like eighteen years worth of boys only."

"I thought after I got with Tara that, that was that, y'know? I thought it would just be girls from then on, cause the next person I dated was Kennedy." Willow looked over at Buffy.

"You won't be betraying Tara if you start liking guys again and I mean, you and Kennedy already broke up, so no trouble on that front. Tara was special, she still is, so maybe that's why the object of your lusting switched from guys to girls, I don't know. If you like Oz, talk to him."

"I'm so confused. Damn these lusty emotions!" Willow fell back on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will happen next? Will Willow hook up with Oz? When will Wolfram & Hart make their move? You'll have to read and review to find out.


	7. Dancing Around a Romance

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 7: Dancing Around a Romance

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow looked over at Oz for had to have been the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. Giles, Wesley, and Andrew went to try and gather up some more research materials while Spike, Angel, Illyeria, and Lindsey took the Slayers and Dawn out on patrol. Buffy and then others then left to go get more groceries, which was mildly frightening because they had just bought some on Monday and it was only Wednesday. Since everyone else was gone, that left Willow and Oz alone at the hotel.

"So . . . how have you been?" asked Willow.

"Fine. You?"

"Good, except for the whole trying to destroy the whole world thing, cause that obviously wasn't so good, but other then that I've been good."

"That's good," replied Oz in his usual monotone man of few words way.

An awkward silence fell between the two which only increased how nervous Willow was.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Which group?"

"Oh, well I was thinking Spike and the Slayers, but I guess there is a certain amount of risk involved with what all of the groups are doing. I mean Giles and them have to go and see what's left at Wolfram & Hart and something could be waiting for them there and that would be very, very bad and then there's Buffy's group. They've got to go and get groceries and I suppose someone could drop something on their foot and then they'd be walking around with a limp and that won't help."

_Oh my goddess Willows do you ever shut up!?_ Exclaimed a voice in the back of the Wiccan's head.

Willow's rambling got a laugh out of Oz which caused Willow to panic some more.

_Great, now he's laughing at you. Way to go. _Thought Willow.

"I'm rambling. I should stop now."

"No it's cute," replied Oz.

_He thinks it's cute!_ Exclaimed the voice in the back of Willow's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy came downstairs to find the entire LA gang and all of The Scoobies gathered around the tables in the lobby doing research. The tables and the majority of the floor were covered with books and scrolls and various folders. Everyone looked as if they'd been up researching all night long.

"Okay, Giles is cleaning his glasses so something bad must've happened," commented Buffy as she took a seat next to Willow.

"One of the Slayers had a Slayer dream at three in the bloody morning and we've been researching it ever since," replied Spike.

"What was it about?"

"She said she saw a huge army of demons lined up in the desert and then she said the sky started to get dark and it began to rain and then the demons attacked," replied Dawn.

"Who'd they attack?"

"Us of course," replied Giles.

"Oh, so Wolfram & Hart are going to attack us in the desert on a rainy night?" asked Buffy.

"I don't think so," said Gunn.

"Why's that?" asked Buffy.

"Well this book talks about a total solar eclipse." Gunn handed the book to Giles.

"_And the sky shall grow dark with the misery and pain of those surviving and the darkness shall feed off of this, growing stronger with each tear shed. The darkness will meet the light in the valley of the wraiths and the two shall_ _meet with such force that the heavens themselves will weep._" Giles looked up from the book.

"That's a prophecy if I've ever heard one," commented Spike.

"Now we just need to decode it," said Angel.

"Well the skying growing dark sounds like the eclipse." Willow closed the book she had in front of her.

"The darkness and the light, that one should be obvious," said Dawn.

"Oh! A wraith is a ghostly image of someone seen shortly before or after their death!" Andrew waved his hand in the air like an eager first grader waiting to answer a question. "Y'know, shadows, ghosts, death . . . Death Valley? Am I the only one getting this?"

"Despite your odd logic, that does seem to make sense," replied Giles. "That just leave _the heavens themselves will weep._"

"The rain. There was rain in the small one's dream. If she has the gift of prophecy then everything in her dream must be put into use. Rain would resemble weeping." Illyeria looked at the others as if they were too stupid to have come to the same conclusion themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you go after Sunnydale?"

Willow and Oz were once again left on their own at The Hyperion while everyone else went off to gather weapons and scoop out Death Valley and do the normal nightly patrol.

"All over. LA for a little while, New York, New Orleans, Chicago, just wherever," replied Oz.

"That's cool." Willow played with the hem of her shirt.

"What'd you do after I left?"

"Oh, you know, just normal stuff. I went to UC Sunnydale for a while, got into the magicks, started dating Tara, helped Buffy with the apocalypse."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened to Tara. I'm sorry. She sounded really nice."

"It's okay. I've moved on now. I dated a Slayer named Kennedy for a while," replied Willow, sounding quite a bit more cheerful at the last part.

"Wow, a Slayer."

"Yeah, it'd didn't work out though."

"So you date anyone else since I left?"

"No, just Tara and Kennedy. What about you?"

"I dated this one chick named Sarah for a couple of months while I was sin New York, it didn't work out though."

_We're both single, that's a good thing. _Thought Willow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I might not be able to update as much since school's started again. I'll try to update as often as possible though. Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Waiting on the Edge

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 8: Waiting on the Edge

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate this part of the apocalypse."

For the last couple of days the group had been researching more about the eclipse and now they knew exactly when it was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn.

"This whole waiting on the eve of battle thing. I'd rather just be fighting so it could be over with."

"I think we all feel that way," replied Dawn.

"This is awful, I remember exactly how bad everything was last time we were in this situation."

"Yeah, but now we've got more skilled people on our side. The Slayers are trained and we've got Illyeria and Lindsey and all of Angel's people. We'll be fine."

"If I die because you're lying, I'm so coming back to haunt you," replied Andrew with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think any of them will survive?"

Illyeria and Spike were supposed to be overseeing the Slayers training for the day. Illyeria however had spent a good part of the day sizing up the Slayers and pointing out all of their flaws to Spike.

"They managed to make it out the last time we were in this kind of mess," replied Spike.

"That one on the left, she has weak ankles." Illyeria pointed to a red head.

"Maybe you should try and be a bit more encouraging Blue."

"Encouragement gets you nowhere, it's for the weak. I ran my armies like well oiled machine's for centuries and I never needed to encourage them."

"Whatever you say Blue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you trust everyone on your team?" asked Buffy.

"I can ask you the same question," replied Angel.

"What do you mean? I don't have evil lawyers or goddesses on my side."

"I may have some former evil lawyers and goddesses, but none of my people have ver tried to destroy the world."

"Willow's a good person."

"A good person who tried and almost succeeded might I add."

"Why are you trying to break up my team right before we go into battle?" demanded Buffy.

"You came in here and started shit first Buffy. You and your friends aren't any better then me and mine, so stop acting like it!" Angel headed down stairs to see what the others were up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you nervous?" asked Willow.

"A bit, are you?"

"Way more then a bit."

"We'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling is all," replied Oz.

"Well I wish that I had as much confidence in my feelings as you do."

"What are you afraid of? This is the same stuff we've been doing since high school and besides, you've got all of that mojo in your favor."

"That's what I'm afraid of. It's gonna take a lot of magic to keep us safe and I tend to get a bit carried away and even if they doesn't say it, I can tell that Buffy and Xander don't believe that I can do it."

"That's not what's important."

"Well what is important then?" Willow looked at Oz.

"That you believe in yourself and if that's not enough know that I believe in you."

Oz leaned over and gave Willow a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was nice," said Willow as the two parted.

"I'm glad you thought so," replied Oz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short chapter I know, but it's all I can do right now. I've got school to deal with and I'm working on another fic and a book, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Surprises

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 9: Surprises

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How can you trust him?"

Angel glared at Buffy. This was the second time in only a matter of hours that she doubted the integrity of his team and it was starting to annoy him.

"Lindsey's a smart guy."

"Smart, but evil. How many years did he put in for Wolfram & Hart?"

"That doesn't matter and if anyone is evil in this group it's me. I'm the one who wanted Lorne to kill Lindsey."

Buffy was quiet for a moment.

"Which just proves that he's evil, you would never do anything like that to someone who's good and trustworthy."

"Buffy will you just shut up!?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to stop trying to turn me against my team. If you have such a problem with Lindsey then get the hell out of here."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. We are on the edge of a battle here Buffy, and the last thing we need right now is your prejudice tearing us apart."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when he stabs you in the back."

Angel let out a sigh as he watched as Buffy turned and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Somebody's awfully happy," commented Spike as Oz came into the training room with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I've got good news."

"The Senior Partners gave up and we can all go on vacation to Bora Bora?"

"Not that good," replied Oz.

"Well what is it then?"

"Willow and I are back together."

"That's great mate. We need a little romance to keep things balanced around here."

"Yeah, I just hope this isn't over before it starts."

Spike looked over at Oz. He knew exactly what he meant, as nice as it was to be in love, the eve of an apocalypse wasn't the best place to do it in.

"We'll pull through, if not, death just really isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, what is it, three or four resurrections now?"

"Three, two for the Slayer and one for me."

"It's probably some sort of punishment," replied Oz as he went over to the weapon's cabinet.

"Yeah, no rest for the wicked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?"

Angel and the others had just gotten back from patrolling to find the door to The Hyperion slightly ajar.

"Maybe it didn't shut all of the way when we left?" suggested Andrew.

"It didn't, but I went back and pushed it closed and made sure it locked," said Gunn.

"Somebody's got to go in and check it out." Andrew looked over his shoulder at the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should've known better," whispered Andrew as he went through the darkened lobby with a flashlight.

Andrew had gone only a few more steps when he felt something cold and hard come to rest against his temple.

"Who are you and where's Angel?"

"That's a gun isn't it?"

"Answer the question!"

"Okay, well um, I'm Andrew and well, Angel and everybody else are just outside."

"Prove it."

"Angel! Get in here!" shouted a panicked Andrew.

"What's going on?" asked Angel, turning on the lights as he and the others came into the lobby.

"_Eve_?" Lindsey ran over to the woman who had the gun to Andrew's head. "What are you doing here?"

Eve took the gun away from Andrew's head.

"Oh my god! You're alive, Angel said you were dead." Eve threw her arms around Lindsey.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

"I just got chased fourteen blocks by The Senior Partners' lackeys," replied Eve.

"What were they doing chasing you?" asked Angel.

"They thought I was on your side."

"Well are you?" asked Buffy.

"I'm on whatever side will get me through this alive."

"Do they know where we are?" asked Angel.

"No, I lost them about four blocks up the street. I just wanted to come here and give you guys a heads up."

"Why don't you go ahead and stick around for a while," suggested Lindsey.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Nonsense, we could use the help," said Angel.

Eve looked around at the group.

"I guess I can stay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	10. The Lines Are Drawn

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 10: The Lines Are Drawn

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've only got three more days until the eclipse." Angel paced around the lobby.

The group still had a lot of things to get done before the battle and they were running out of time.

"We're going to be outnumbered, out skilled, out everything," said Andrew.

"We'll be fine. We always are." Xander watched as Angel continued to pace and Andrew began to bite his nails.

"I don't know though. We've never been up against something this big before," said Andrew.

"How's it different from The First? I mean basically, they're the same thing."

"Yeah, but we were fighting on home turf against The First, now the balls in their court and Buffy had a lot more school spirit then."

"What do you mean?" asked Xander.

"All she does now is follow Lindsey and Eve around. Her mind really isn't on topic here."

"She doesn't trust them," said Angel.

"Well we can't win this if we're not in it together," replied Xander.

"My point exactly," replied Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you know about Lindsey and Eve?"

Wesley looked over at Buffy.

"Lindsey worked for Wolfram & Hart for quite some time and Eve was our liaison to The Senior Partners until she was replaced."

"So they're evil?"

"Well not exactly. Lindsey left the law firm on his own accord after receiving a hand transplant and realizing that Darla would never love him and Eve left after Lindsey was sucked into another dimension by The Senior Partners."

Buffy looked at Wesley as if he'd grown a second head.

"So they're _not_ evil?"

"Well they are, but only when it suits them."

"Okay then, thanks anyway," said Buffy as she turned and headed out of the room.

"Glad to be of help." Wesley went back to reading his book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm worried."

Lindsey watched as Eve paced the length of their room.

"Don't worry Babe. We'll pull through."

"That's what you said last time and Angel fully intended on killing you." Eve stopped momentarily to look at Lindsey.

"Actually, he intended on me not trusting him."

"Huh?"

"He had Lorne shoot me, thinking that I'd wear a protection charm or something, which is exactly what I did. It was a test of sorts. He wanted to see if I was serious about being a part of this team."

"Are you?"

"Absolutely. I'm sick and tired of being somebody else's lackey."

"Even if no one trusts you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Slayer, she doesn't trust us. She follows us around like a hawk circling its prey."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks or what she does. Angel trusts us enough to let us be apart of this and that's all that counts."

"Well, what if we do make it? What will we do then?" Eve took a seat on the bed next to Lindsey. "I mean, everything that we've ever known will be gone."

"If we make it through this, I'm going to take you far away from all of this. No more demons and lawyers, it'll be just you and me." Lindsey gently kissed Eve on the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy had been out on patrol trying to figure out what was up with Lindsey and Eve while finding a quick spot of violence before bed. She didn't have much luck with either. Finally she gave up and just headed back to the hotel. When she got there, she found a fairly tall teenage boy prowling the parking lot.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Buffy as she spun the boy around to face her.

"Jesus Christ!" replied the surprised boy.

Buffy grabbed the boy by the arm and drug him into the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Connor_!? What are you doing here?" asked Angel as he saw his son enter the lobby followed by Buffy.

"You know him?" asked the Slayer.

"Yeah he's my son." Angel walked down the stairs and over to the two of them followed by Spike, Wesley, and Gunn.

"_Son_!? What do you mean _son_!?"

"Spike, why don't you, Wesley, and Gunn show Connor to a room."

"C'mon Peaches Jr." Spike motioned for Connor to follow him and the others up stairs.

"So, how the hell do you have a son?" asked Buffy once Connor was upstairs.

"I would've thought you'd know how that happens by now," replied Angel.

"Cut the crap Angel."

"Fine, Darla showed up pregnant with my kid and Connor was the result."

"Is that all?"

"There's nothing else to it. Darla died to have Connor and then he was taken to a hell dimension. When he came back, he hated me and didn't know that I was his dad. Now he lives with a nice normal family who love him very much."

"How could you not tell me? I mean first you lie about Spike and now this? Is it your plan to ruin my life completely?"

"_Excuse me_? How am I ruining _your_ life? I thought I'd never have children and then when I finally do he gets taken away from me only to show up eighteen years older and possessing a deep seething hatred for me. I'm not really seeing how this ruins _your_ life Buffy."

Buffy slapped Angel across the cheek.

"I can't believe you're being this insensitive."

Angel watched as Buffy stormed upstairs to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've got to do something before this turns in to Sunnydale all over again," said Faith as she and the others talked in to the lobby while Buffy was out getting supplies.

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't trust Lindsey and Eve and she's pissed at Angel and Spike. We can't afford this much discord," replied Xander.

"We can't just kick her out, cause we all know how well that went last time."Andrew took a seat next to Gunn and Xander on the couch.

"Well what are we supposed to do? I mean, we've got to do something, but we don't want her to get angry," said Dawn.

"We should just talk to her in a very straight forward and nonthreatening manner," said Willow.

"Talk to me about what?"

Everyone turned to see Buffy standing just inside the lobby doorway.

"Uh, well Buffy we need to talk about, well . . ."

"We need to talk to you about your attitude toward some of the team." Faith finished the sentence that Willow couldn't manage to find the words for.

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"Your treating Lindsey and Eve like shit B."

"Not to mention the fact that you won't even talk to Spike or Angel unless it's something rude," added Andrew.

"Are you guys ganging up on me again?" asked Buffy defensively.

"No, not at all, that's exactly why we're doing this now instead of later. We just want everyone to get along," said Dawn.

Buffy was quiet for a moment.

"I guess I have been pretty rude."

Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Why don't you go and apologize to everyone?" Suggested Willow.

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy knocked on the door to Lindsey and Eve's room.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Buffy."

There was a pause before Eve opened the door and let Buffy in.

"What can we do for ya?"

"I just wanted to apologize, I realize that I've been a huge bitch to you guys for no reason and I'm sorry."

Lindsey and Eve exchanged looks of shock.

"Well uh, apology accepted," replied Eve.

"Yeah, no sense hating each other when we're fighting on the same side," added Lindsey.

"Great. Well I guess I'll see you guys around."

"I guess." Eve shut the door behind Buffy as she left the room.

_I doubt Spike and Angel will be that easy to apologize to._ Thought Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're getting rusty in you old age Peaches."

Buffy walked into the training room to find the two vampires sparring.

"I hate to interrupt, but I need to talk to you guys for a second."

"Who do you think is evil now?" asked Angel.

"It's not about that. I came to apologize."

"If I weren't dead, hearing that come out of your mouth would've killed me," replied Spike.

"I'm serious. I wanted to apologize to you two."

"And what caused this sudden and huge change in attitude?"

"The others brought it to my attention exactly how much of a bitch I've been the last couple of days and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Spike.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What part of it are you sorry for?" Spike cocked his head to the side. "Are you sorry for the beatings, verbal abuse, or are you just sorry for what you've done since you arrived in LA?"

_I knew this was going to be hard._ Thought Buffy.

"It was different then."

"And how's that?"

"You didn't have a soul."

Both vampires gave a disgusted sigh at this.

"Not that again Slayer. Y'know, I really thought you'd moved past that by now."

"Yeah considering you're dating The Immortal," added Angel.

"What do you mean?"

"The Immortal doesn't have a soul Buffy. He's a shape shifting demon." Angel walked over and took a seat on the bench that was against the wall.

"Ryan does to have a soul! He's loving, and kind and . . ."

"Everything you want him to be. That's one of his tricks Slayer."

Buffy couldn't believe what Spike and Angel were telling her.

"You're lying. You're just doing this to hurt me. You can't stand it that I'm being the bigger person here."

"Of course we are. We have nothing better to do before an apocalypse other then to toy with your emotions," replied Spike.

"Y'know what? Fuck you and your apology."

Spike and Angel watched as Buffy stormed out of the training room.

"Somebody can't handle the truth."

"Tell me about it," replied Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Okay, I know the part with everyone telling Buffy that she's a bitch and the apology to Lindsey and Eve sucked, but oh well. I'm going to Mexico next week so I won't be able to update until I get back. Keep reviewing!


	11. Here We Go Again

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 11: Here We Go Again

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whatever happened to saying sorry when you were going to apologize to someone?"

Buffy looked up to see Willow standing in her doorway.

"What do you mean?" Buffy wasn't really in the mood to talk and hoped Willow would just go away.

"Well, I don't remember there ever being a moment when 'fuck you and your apology' was considered proper protocol."

"Why don't you go and snog Oz or something?"

"He's out on patrol and besides, I wanted to see what was bugging you."

"They said Ryan didn't have a soul," replied Buffy quietly.

"Well, technically he doesn't."

Buffy looked up at Willow in horror.

"What do you mean _he doesn't_?"

"Well, he's a shape shifting demon, so he doesn't really have a soul."

"But he's not evil, I mean, he makes pasta for Christ sakes."

"Well, he's got free will, so he can choose to be evil or not, but he doesn't have a soul. I mean he was way worse then Angelus back in the day."

"He doesn't have a soul at all?"

"Nope, but I thought you knew that. Y'know with the whole _immortal_ aspect of things. It's his demonic nature that lets him live forever."

"Oh my god! I'm attracted to freaks!"

"No Buffy, you just like someone who can be considered your equal is all." Willow put her arms around her friend. "Besides, it's not like any of us have had the most normal of significant others."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she still pissed?" asked Angel.

"Less with the pissed and more with the wallowing in self-pity." Willow walked across the lobby and took a seat next to Oz.

"This is why I am disgusted with your kind. You're all too busy with your emotions to stay focused on the real problem," stated Illyeria in her usual cold tone.

"It's not like we lied or anything. Bint needs to bloody well come to terms with her choice of boyfriends."

"I agree with Spike. It's not our fault that Buffy is attracted to demons and can't accept it. I mean, she's _way_ too self-righteous and hypocritical to ever be in a loving long term relationship," replied Dawn.

"Whoa! What is this, Bash Buffy Day?"

"Oh come on Xander. It's not like we just woke up today and decided to pick on Buffy, this has been a long time coming," said Dawn.

"What do you mean?"

"We've all known that Buffy has some serious hang ups and at first we just thought that it was a Slayer thing, but we've known how many Slayers now? Faith doesn't have the same emotional hang ups that Buffy does."

"Yeah, but Faith is way more of a rebel and had a huge evil villain phase. No offense." Xander looked over at the dark-haired Slayer.

"Non taken."

"Kendra wasn't that way either Xander and she was _way_ by the book," said Willow.

"Non of the other slayers were like that either," added Andrew. "Well, except maybe for Kennedy."

"Kennedy was just a bitch," said Willow.

Everyone turned to look at the normally quiet red head.

"Well I'm sorry, but she was. She kept bugging me about Tara and saying that it was almost like I was cheating on her because I had so much stuff that had to do with Tara and then she had the _nerve_ to screw around behind _my_ back? I don't think so. My girlfriend was _murdered_, excuse me for grieving."

"Face it Xander, all of Buffy's hand ups and problems, aren't a Slayer thing, they're a Buffy thing," said Dawn.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to her before?" asked Xander.

"We were all scared of her, even if we didn't admit it or act like it. She was some big awe-inspiring thing that we didn't know a whole lot about, but then we met Faith and everybody else. She isn't special because she's _the_ Slayer anymore, now she's just one out of thousands and the only thing that makes her special is the fact that she's Buffy." Dawn looked over at Xander.

"I guess you're right. We've always wanted to cut her slack because she was The Chosen One and everything, but maybe shouldn't have."

"All of the other girls have been able to deal with being the Slayer and having a life of their own, why can't Buffy?" asked Faith.

"She uses being the Slayer as an excuse. I mean she said being the Slayer was the reason why she couldn't date Spike and yet she dated Angel. Anytime anything went wrong with her life and she couldn't deal with it, she'd turn into a huge bitch and talk about how we didn't understand because we weren't Slayers. Well she doesn't have that excuse anymore," said Dawn.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing from her spot at the top of the stairs. She'd been on her way down to the lobby to see what everyone was doing when she'd overheard the conversation that was currently taking place amongst her friends.

_I'm not really that big of a bitch . . . am I?_ Thought Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

This will probably be the last new chapter added until I get back from Mexico. If I can come up with another tonight or tomorrow then I'll add it before I leave, but if not, I'll update as soon as I get back.


	12. Time's Running Out

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 12: Time's Running Out

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe you're all being a bit harsh."

Dawn turned at looked at Angel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys did rip her out of heaven and everything, that has to be traumatic."

"How many times do we have to apologize for that!? We were only doing what we thought was best," replied Xander.

"Well couldn't you have done a spell to see where she was first or something?"

"Angel, don't you think we would've done a spell if there was one? If there was a locator spell that powerful, I would've used it," said Willow.

"I know you would've Will, but maybe something got over looked y'know? Maybe there was something just on the next page or a scroll that got knocked behind the shelf. Things get overlooked all the time."

"Whatever makes you feel better Angel."

"Look, we don't need all of this negative energy," said Andrew. "Buffy acts like a bitch and there's really nothing we can do about it, now let's move on and focus on the task ahead of us."

"Andrew's right, we don't have time to waste on anyone's personal hangups right now." Wesley looked the group over. "Time's running out and we need to get ready for this battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't believe they think I'm a huge bitch._

After overhearing what was being said downstairs in the lobby, Buffy went back to her room to work through what had been said about her. She couldn't believe that her friends and Dawn would act like everything was fine when really they couldn't stand to be around her. Buffy had been thinking things over for the last half hour and so far she was only raising more questions.

"How am I supposed to help them fight the Senior Partners if they can't stand me?"

"You could try to lighten up a bit."

Buffy's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. She quickly turned around to find the black clad source of the voice leaning in her doorway.

"Oh my god!"

"I prefer Spike, but whatever floats your boat."

"That's not what I meant. You scared the crap out of me."

"Glad to see I haven't lost it all in my transformation from Big Bad to Big Pounce." Spike pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked over toward Buffy.

"You're not a big pounce."

"I'm touched Pet." Spike put his hand over his heart.

"Yeah, well whatever."

"So, what has you all bothered?"

"Everything, there's just too much crap going on right now and half of it doesn't make any sense at all."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Well for starters, you and Angel." Buffy looked over at Spike. "You guys hate each other and yet here you are getting along and planning a huge battle. What's up with that?"

"Peaches and I had some issues that we needed to work through. We've sorted some things out, but we've still got a long way to go before we're all chummy."

"Look at you, you're all sorted out and with it and here I am all jumbled up and chaotic."

"I'm far from sorted, Pet."

"Maybe, but you've got your shit together, which is more then I can say for myself. You're doing just fine here in LA and you seem really happy. From what I've heard from Willow, you've got your own place and you've got a job and are doing really well."

"I've got a crappy one bedroom apartment and I help out Angel. My most valuable possession is a Nintendo, Buffy."

"Dawn wants an X-Box."

"I've heard those are really good."

"Why are we talking about video game systems?"

"I dunno."

"I just want things to be like they used to be back in Sunnydale."

"And how's that?" Spike looked at Buffy.

"How things' were before everything got screwed up. I should've just told everyone about us in the first place, they would've understood and if not oh well. We could've been really happy." Buffy met Spike's gaze and saw the sadness hidden behind his blue eyes.

"Yeah we could've."

Buffy felt her heart break a little at his comment.

Spike looked at Buffy as tears began to form in her eyes.

"But y'know what they say."

"What's that?"

"You can never go back."

Buffy watched as Spike walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was laying on her bed when she heard someone come in.

"You and Blondie get some sort of closure?"

Buffy looked up at Faith.

"He's moved on and I should too. No use clinging to the past."

"Way to go B."

"I seem to have a tendency for bad timing." Buffy sat up.

"Yeah, well ya live and learn."

"You're so laid back about everything. Spike said that I should lighten up a bit"

"I'm of a life's too short type of girl, while you're more of a look both ways before crossing the street type of person. Nothing wrong with being safe." Faith took a seat on the bed.

"Being safe's turned me into a bitch that no one like's."

"So you heard."

"Yeah I heard."

"Well don't take it to personally."

"Why shouldn't I take it too personally? Everyone who I care about just spent the last hour talking about what a bitch I am."

"We're on the eve of yet another apocalypse B. People are on edge and when you're on edge you get all emotional and either cry your eyes out or say things you don't mean. It's just a way to deal."

"A lot of it was true though. I am uppity and bitchy and hypocritical."

"I don't think anyone actually said that you were uppity B."

"Still, hearing what everyone had to say and talking to Spike really opened my eyes up a bit."

"Well that's good, I suppose."

"It is and starting now, I am no longer going to be an uppity hypocritical bitch who judges people with a huge double standard."

"That's great. I don't think it'll matter so much if we all die, but if we live it'll change a lot of things for the better."

"Have I ever told you how optimistic you are?"

"I don't think you have actually," replied Faith with a smile.

"I wonder why?" Buffy smiled as well. "Hopefully the new and improved Buffy will be able to make things right."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The universe is shifting, as if it were making way for something."

Illyeria was standing on the roof of The Hyperion with Wesley, Spike, and Angel. It had been a full day since Buffy's epiphany and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Illyeria had insisted that they group go up to the roof to observe their surroundings.

"What do you mean?" asked Wesley.

"There's great unrest everywhere." Illyeria appeared to be getting restless herself.

"It is getting closer to the eclipse. Maybe the PTB are getting antsy," suggested Gunn.

"That's probably it. I'm getting a bit twitchy myself," added Spike.

"The wolf, ram, and hart are gathering their forces, I suggest we do the same."

"What do you mean?" Angel looked at Illyeria. "We've got another day before the eclipse."

Illyeria turned to face Angel.

"Move."

"What?"

"Move!" Illyeria roughly shoved Angel to the ground just as a flaming arrow impaled itself in the spot that had been occupied by Angel only moments before.

Soon many more arrows began to rain down on the roof.

"What the bloody 'ell!?" exclaimed Spike as he dodged several of the arrows.

"A surprise attack, why am I not surprised?" Wesley held an ancient book over his head as a type of shelter as he hurried to hid behind a large air vent.

"Did I not state that the enemy was gathering its forces? It is not my fault that you chose to ignore my warning."

"Yeah, yeah, next time we'll actually listen to all of the mumbo gumbo that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours, but for right now let's try to make it out of this un-singed," called Spike from his spot next to Gunn.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I agree with Spike," added Angel.

"Where are they coming from?" asked Wesley.

Illyeria quickly scanned the area before pointing to one of the taller buildings across the alley from The Hyperion.

"How are we going to fight them if they're way up there and we're way down here?" asked Gunn.

"We can't, we have no weapons," said Angel.

"You aren't seriously suggesting that we just wait it out are you."

"Well Wes, what else can we do? They've got us pinned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anyone seen Wesley? He was supposed to go over some texts about the Shanshu prophecy with me."

"He went up to the roof with Spike, Angel, Gunn, and that Illyeria woman," replied Dawn.

"Yeah, but that was awhile ago," said Willow.

"Perhaps we should go and check on them," suggested Giles.

"I'll go with." Faith got up from her spot on the couch and headed upstairs with Giles, Willow, and Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow opened the door leading from the stairwell to the roof just in time to have an arrow lodge itself in the door.

"Be careful Red."

"Spike? Where are you?" Willow looked around the roof, but saw no one.

"Down and to the left."

Willow followed the directions and saw Spike wave around the corner of the small rectangular building made by the door and top landing of the stairs.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Faith.

"We're sort of under attack," called Angel.

"If this is sort of, I'd hate to see full on," replied the Slayer.

"Can you conjure up a shield by chance?" asked Wesley.

"Oh! Sure no problem."

Willow said a short incantation and soon the roof and building were covered by a protective shield.

"I was going to do this last protection spell, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet," stated Willow as the guys came out of their hiding places.

"Well I'm glad you had it memorized." Gunn watched as the arrows seemed to bounce off the invisible shield.

"They should grow tired and give up soon," commented Illyeria.

"Let's get inside just in case," said Giles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so we can safely say, we weren't expecting a surprise attack the day before the battle." Buffy addressed the group gathered in the lobby.

"Well that's kind of what make's it a surprise," commented Dawn.

Buffy shot her sister an annoyed look.

"You'd think if they were planning on pulling something they would've done it sooner, right?"

"That's what one would normally assume, but perhaps they knew that we'd expect something earlier," said Giles.

"The eclipse starts tomorrow at noon, we need to be ready, because I have a feeling that when they hit us, they're gonna hit hard and fast."

"We need a plan be in case things get too heavy."

"I can whip up a little magical grand finale," offered Willow.

"How little is little?"

"Big enough to wipe out whatever's left when you guys get through with them, but little enough that I don't go all scary eyed on ya."

"We definitely don't want any scary eyedness," replied Andrew.

"So, the plan is we go in full force and whatever we don't get Wills will get with the clean up. Do we all agree?"

"Sounds fine to me," replied Gunn.

"Same 'ere," added Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I just got back from Mexico yesterday and I promised an update so here it is. It's almost one o'clock and I should probably get to bed, but I can't sleep, so I'm working on this. I'm working on drawing this fic to a close, but I've got ideas for some other's that I'm going to start as soon as I finish this one. Keep reviewing!


	13. And So We Face the Final Curtain

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 13: And So We Face the Final Curtain

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have I mentioned how much I hate these things?" Andrew stopped by the side of the road and looked off into the desert.

"Yeah, about a million times." Buffy walked past Andrew and followed Faith up a hill to scout out the area they were going to be fighting in.

"Can't we just have an . . . I don't know, a debate or something?"

"I'm pretty sure we've moved past civilized arguments by now." Dawn handed Andrew a sword.

"But I did really well in that class," whined Andrew.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Cause he and Xander got into a thirty minute discussion over who would win in a fight between Superman and Luke Skywalker?" suggested Gunn.

The group, minus Lindsey, Angel and Spike were gathered in the desert waiting for the eclipse to start.

"That's probably it," replied the teen.

"Are you sure Lindsey's going to be okay with Angel?" asked Eve.

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Dawn.

"The fact that Angel tried to have him killed last time he offered to help isn't sitting too kindly with me." Eve looked at the youngest Summers.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean, he did offer to be the one to get Spike and Angel over here as soon as the sun was out of the way."

"I just want this to be over with," sighed Eve.

"We all do."

Just then Buffy and Faith came back over the hill.

"Where in the middle of a valley," said Buffy. "There's this hill and then another one of the other side."

"They're gonna want to fight down in the valley, which is okay cause that'll give Red here a perfect shot for her mojo," added Faith.

"Wills, I want you and Dawn to stay up here with Giles. You three can handle all of the magical aspects while the rest of us do the dirty work."

"Sure thing Buffy," replied Willow.

Buffy looked up at the sky and then down at her watch.

"We've got about twenty minutes before the eclipse, I suggest you all get ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike took a deep breath before he got out of the car followed by Angel and Lindsey. The two vampires had to wait until the sun wasn't a safety issue before they could come out to the desert. Spike and Angel stayed in what little shadows were provided by the cars while Buffy hurried over to them.

"Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, we would've been 'ere sooner, but we thought we'd be more useful in one piece," replied Spike.

"Well you're just in time." Buffy motioned up to the sky that was quickly darkening as the sun disappeared.

"This is deja vu all over again," mumbled Angel as the last of the sun vanished from the afternoon sky.

Shortly afterward the sound of several thousand feet pounding on the group could be heard all throughout the desert followed up a loud battle cry like roar. Buffy and the others hurried to the top of the hill just in time to see thousands of different types of demons pour into the valley.

"It's like we're going up against everything we've ever faced," commented Gunn.

"Is it too late to mention that I'm a lover, not a fighter?" asked Lorne.

"A little bit," replied Wesley.

"Wills, you guys ready with the mojo?" Buffy turned toward her best friend.

"Ready and waiting," replied the red head.

Buffy took a deep breath before turning to face the demon-filled valley.

"Let's get this over with then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike winced as the tip of the demon's sword pierced his left shoulder.

"Bloody 'ell!" Spike elbowed the demon in the face with his right arm and pulled out the sword.

The group had been fighting for well over an hour now and seemed to be making some progress. Buffy and the Slayers seemed to be doing alright with swords and crossbows while Wesley was using his shotgun to blast apart the demons that came his way. Lindsey and Gunn were off to Spike's left slicing and dicing demons with battle axes while Xander and Lorne used swords.

Illyeria, Spike, Angel, Oz, and Faith seemed to be taking a bit of a more hands-on approach though. Illyeria was decimating the demon horde using just her bare hands to rip apart anything that crossed her path. Faith and Oz were handling the Turok-han that Wolfram & Hart had managed to find while Angel was in a fist fight with what appeared to be a troll.

"Are you all-right Half breed?" asked Illyeria.

"Just Peachy." Spike decapitated the demon that had stabbed him earlier.

"That is good, because I would be most displeased to see my pet die." Illyeria returned her attention to the ongoing battle.

Spike was thinking about Illyeria's usage of the term pet when he turned around and was met with a fist to the face. Spike wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his head before head butting the Boone demon.

"Now that's cheating mate." Spike motioned to the metal bands covering the demon's hands.

The demon quickly regained its senses and threw another punch at Spike, this time he saw it and dodged, before delivering a punch of his own to the demon's solar-plexis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do we know when they've had enough?" Willow looked over at Giles and Willow.

"I suppose we'll just have to use our best judgement." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"This is weird." Dawn looked down at the battle going on in the valley below.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

"Seeing an apocalypse from this perspective, y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, we're usually down there, not down there looking down on everything," answered the witch.

"I just hope that Buffy and the others are doing all right."

"I'm sure that they're fine Giles," replied Dawn.

"Yeah, they can handle their own," added Willow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xander! Gunn! I little help please!" Andrew frantically clawed at the ankle of the demon that was currently trying to stand on his face.

"We're doing the best we can." Xander hacked away at the demon to no avail. "This thing's skin's way thick."

"Yeah man, just try to keep it from crushing your head," added Gunn as he dodged a swing by the demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was starting to get worried about how long this battle was taking. The eclipse would be over soon and they still had a whole lot of demon butt to kick before the sun returned. If the sun came up before they were done, Spike and Angel would be two piles of dust that wouldn't be very useful in a fight.

"You okay Buffy?"

Buffy looked over at Eve who had made her way up to the Slayer.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?" Eve swung her sword at a demon, cleaning taking off its head.

"The eclipse should be over soon and I just wanna make sure that Spike and Angel don't get all dusty." Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon she was fighting.

"How long do we have?"

"Probably an hour or two, which isn't a lot of time to fight your way through this mess and to get to safety. Someone should probably have Willow get ready."

"I could get over there. I'm not that good at fighting anyway," volunteered Eve.

"Okay, but be careful. Lindsey'll kill me if something happens to you."

"I'll be fine." Eve took off toward the hill where Willow was currently stationed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gunn helped Andrew to his feet.

"I'm fine guys." Andrew rubbed his check where a foot-shaped bruise was beginning to show. "But you might want to work on your timing for in the future."

"We went as fast as we could, I mean that thing weighed at least three times what we do," said Xander.

"Let's just get back to fighting so we don't die out here." Andrew picked his sword up off the ground and head back into the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm starting to get a little bit nervous," confessed Willow.

"Well, there's been no real sign that they're in trouble." Giles looked from the fight to Willow. "That has to be a good sign."

"Hey, is that Eve?" asked Dawn.

"Where?"

"Right there, running up the hill." Dawn pointed to the figure in question.

"It appears so," replied Giles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey had lost track of Eve fairly early into the fight and he was worried about her. She wasn't that good a fighter and he was afraid she might've gotten hurt. He was about to give up his search, when he spotted her making her way up the hill toward Willow and the others. Lindsey let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that his girlfriend was alright, but his relief quickly became fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eve was about half way up the sand embankment that lead to Willow when she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Eve looked down to see an arrow protruding from her chest. The pain was blinding and Eve was having a harder and harder time walking toward Willow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my goddess!" Willow looked on in horror as Eve was struck by the arrow.

"We have to help her!" exclaimed Dawn.

Giles quickly gathered up some medical supplies as Eve began to sway with each step she took until she fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey rushed forward as Eve toppled back down the hill. Any demons that were unfortunate enough to cross his path were quickly dispatched. Lindsey worry and panic only lessened slightly by the sight of Willow, Dawn, and Giles rushing toward the fallen Eve from the opposite direction. By time Lindsey made it to Eve's side she was already being attended to by Giles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eve? Eve can you hear me?" Giles gently rolled Eve onto her back.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the three faces gathered around her.

"I-I'm fine," replied Eve.

"We need to tend to your wound," said Giles.

"Don't let me stop ya," replied Eve.

"Dawn, I need you to prop Eve up a bit, so I can remove the arrow." Giles looked at the teen.

"Sure thing," replied Dawn.

Lindsey got to them just as Giles removed the arrow.

"Oh god! That hurt like hell." Eve looked down at her shoulder.

"Are you all right!?"

"I'm fine, really. It's just a flesh wound." Eve smiled at Lindsey.

"I think it's time for the clean up," said Willow as Giles began to dress Eve's wound.

"I'd say so, everyone's getting a bit tired and I think Andrew got stepped on," commented Lindsey.

"The sun's about to come back too," added Dawn.

"I'll go get my supplies, Dawnie, can you come with?"

Dawn hurried after Willow while Giles and Lindsey helped Eve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn watched as a gold mist began to fill the valley as Willow chanted the incantation. The mist moved swiftly through the valley avoiding the Scoobies and LA Gang, but encircling the demons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike watched as the demon he was fighting was encircled by the golden mist. It appeared as if the demon began to crack and gold light burst through the cracks. The cracks grew bigger and pieces of the demon began to flake off and crumble. Finally the demon seemed to burst into flames and turn to dust. The other demons began to do the same and soon the air was thick with the remains of the demon horde.

_Way to go Red._ Thought Spike as he brushed demon dust off of his coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to say that this was one of the better apocalypses," commented Xander.

"Yeah, none of us died this time." Buffy motioned to the group to show that they were all still there.

"This can't be the end," said Angel.

"What do you mean? Of course it's the end, it's all over. Y'know, demon goes _poof_." Xander looked at the vampire as if he were crazy.

"No, after the final battle the vampire with a soul should become human. I signed away my chance at it, but Spike should've gotten it. If you haven't noticed were both still vampires."

"Did you really think that we forgot about you two?"

The group turned to see Cordelia walking toward them.

"_Cordy_? But . . . you're dead." Angel stared at Cordelia, dumbfounded.

"Funny thing about dying, it's just not all that it's cracked up to be."

"What did you mean by _did you really think that we forgot about you two_?" asked Angel.

"I mean, the PTB's didn't forget about the Shanshu prophecy being fulfilled, that's why I got sent back."

"What are you going to do?" asked Angel.

"Spike, come over here for a second, please." Cordy motioned to the other vampire, who somewhat reluctantly walked over.

"What are you going to do?" asked Spike.

"You two have done terrible and unbelievably awful things to innocent people," said Cordelia.

Both vampires looked at Cordy, wondering where she was going with this.

"But you've also done a great deal of good things, with a soul," Cordelia looked at Angel. "And without," Cordelia looked at Spike. "And for these good deeds, you are to be rewarded."

Cordelia placed a hand against each vampire's chest. Both Angel and Spike winced and let out gasps of pain as a white light flowed from Cordelia's hand into their chests. Cordelia removed her hands just as the sun began to reemerge in the sky. Angel and Spike watched in awe as they were bathed in sunlight without burning to a crisp.

"I hope you enjoy it, you two really deserve it," said Cordelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I know this chapter sucked, but I'm trying to draw the story to a close, because if I don't it'll just go on forever. The epilogue's next and then I'm done with this story. Thanks for the review!


	14. Epilogue

Where Do We Go From Here?

Epilogue

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious Chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy felt like her entire world was crashing down around her. Angel, her first love, had finally gotten the one thing he'd always wanted and unfortunately, he wasn't celebrating it with her. Instead, he was out celebrating with Cordelia and the LA Gang. Everything was changing; Cordelia was back, Xander was moving to San Francisco where his family was, Willow and Oz were moving to an apartment in New York, Faith and Gunn had hooked up and she was going to stay in LA with him, Giles was going back to Bath, and Spike was currently packing up his things. He was moving to Dublin and Dawn and Andrew desperately wanted to go with him. There were no more vampires to slay or apocalypses to fight and now everyone, including Lorne, were just normal, everyday people.

"You okay Pet?"

Buffy turned to see Spike standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed is all."

"Why's that?" Spike walked over and took a seat next to Buffy on the couch.

"Everything's changing way too fast. I mean, Willow's suddenly straight and moving to New York with Oz and Cordelia's back which isn't too weird, cause I didn't know she was dead. Xander's moving to be with his family for a while. Giles is going back to bath."

"Isn't that what old Rupes does at the end of every milestone?"

"Yeah, but it's still weird."

"Not as weird as Faith and Gun settling down together."

"Yeah, that did come out of the blue."

"They'd been eyeing each other for a while, I thought something might've been going on."

"Angel and Cordy are back together," said Buffy somewhat sadly.

"You still fancy him?"

"It's old history, but it's still painful," confessed Buffy.

"You'll move on."

"Speaking of moving on, what's with you and Dublin?"

"I wanted to start over some place fresh that I hadn't royally screwed up in," replied Spike.

"Dawn and Andrew really want to go with you."

"Yeah, Andrew's checking into getting a ticket and Dawn's pissed that she can't go."

"Would you take care of her?"

Spike looked over at Buffy.

"What do you mean?"

"If Dawn went to Ireland with you, would you take care of her?" repeated Buffy.

"Of course I would, but I don't see the point in you asking me."

"I can't hold onto her forever, Spike. She's sixteen, she deserves to see the world and doesn't need me breathing down her neck all of the time."

"So what? You want me to take her with me?" asked Spike.

"Just for a little while. She can come back to Rome for the summer and if she like's it with you she can go back, if not she'll at least be happy for a little while."

"I'll take good care of her Pet."

"Take care of yourself too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Six Months Later**

Buffy had been meeting and greeting at Lindsey and Eve's wedding reception for almost an hour now and she'd seen everyone _except_ Spike. She'd talked to Willow and Oz who seemed to be enjoying New York. Xander was doing okay in San Francisco with cousin and Giles said he was looking forward to opening up his own bookstore in London.

"You okay B?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked over at Faith.

"You sort of dazed out there."

"Yeah, something on your mind Buffy?" added Gunn.

"Not really, I was just wondering where Dawn was," replied the blonde.

"I think she's over by the punch bowl with Andrew."

"Thanks Faith." Buffy headed toward the punch bowl in search of her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn looked over Andrew's shoulder to see Buffy walking over toward them.

"Hey Buffy!"

"Hey Dawnie." Buffy gave Dawn a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Ireland is wicked awesome."

"I'm glad you like it, what about you Andrew?"

"It's cool."

"Dawn, Andrew, have either of you seen Spike?"

Buffy turned to see a woman around her age standing behind her. She had dark curly auburn hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress with a pair of diamond earrings and a heart shaped silver locket.

"I think he stepped outside for a bit," said Dawn.

"Thanks, I'll go see if I can find him." The woman turned and headed back across the dance floor.

"Who was that?" asked Buffy once the woman had gone.

"Oh that's Sarah, Spike's . . . girlfriend."

"His _what!_?" asked a shocked Buffy.

"His girlfriend," replied a nervous Andrew.

"Since when?"

"Since a few months ago." Dawn stepped in to take some of the pressure off of Andrew.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Well, they started dating and then Willow and Oz came to visit for a few weeks so I didn't tell you then and then Sarah had to go to London on a business trip and it slipped my mind again. I'm really sorry," replied Dawn.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, it's just a bit of a shock is all," said Buffy.

"Oh, well here they come." Andrew pointed over Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy turned to see Spike and Sarah walking toward them.

"Buffy, it's nice to see you.," greeted Spike.

"Hey," replied the blonde.

"Ah Sarah this is Dawn's sister Buffy; Buffy this is my girlfriend Sarah," introduced Spike.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah extended her hand toward Buffy.

"Same here." Buffy shook the woman's hand.

Buffy excused herself from the group and stepped outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay Luv?"

Buffy looked up to see Spike standing beside her.

"Yeah."

"Is Sarah being here bothering you?"

"No, it's just a shock to see you with a date, is all."

Spike was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Buffy.

"No matter what it is I'm doing, all I seem to do is hurt you."

"It's okay, really it is. You two look very happy together and I'm happy for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Spike.

"Yes, it's time for us to move on."

"We can still be friends though, right?"

"Yeah, that's one relationship we haven't screwed up yet."

Spike smiled.

"It was good seeing you again."

"Same here," replied Buffy as she headed back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
